


Gifts of Love

by Happylady1



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happylady1/pseuds/Happylady1
Summary: A fluffy piece for the 2019 Lallybroch Library Holiday Prompt exchange.  Thank you to @holdhertightandsayhername for the Secret Santa Office Party prompt!  Hope you all enjoy, Cheers!
Comments: 45
Kudos: 192





	1. Elves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning 3 chapters that will be posted before the new year, and possibly future ficlets if I get enough positive reader feedback.

Claire texted furiously to her one roving reporter, hoping to get the update on his article so she could send this week’s edition of the Scottish Scoop to bed, when she heard her office door open. Without glancing up, she raised her right hand in the stop position and continued with her maniacal texting. 

Hearing the shifting of bodies and the clearing of a throat, she ignored both until finishing her message. She then looked up into the face of a smiling Geillis Duncan, her Human Resources manager, accompanied by a rather tall, attractive gentleman, standing just inside her open doorway. 

Claire realized she was staring open mouthed at the gentleman, blushing, she turned her attention to Geillis. “I am so sorry, the time got away from me…trying to make our deadline. Please forgive me.” Claire set her phone down on her desk and took a calming breath. 

“No worries, Claire. This is James Fraser, your new “Man about town”. I have deadlines of my own, so I’ll just leave you to it then.” With a nod from Claire, Geillis exited the office.

Claire rose from her large oak desk, holding out her hand, “welcome James, glad to have you join us at Scottish Scoop, I’m Claire Beauchamp, editor-in-chief.” She felt a tingling sensation as a large warm hand engulfed hers in a solid handshake, she thought she saw a flash of surprise register in Mr. Fraser’s deep blue eyes, before he blinked and replied, “It’s a pleasure to be joining your team Ms. Beauchamp. Please, call me Jamie.”

“Have a seat Jamie, we aren’t very formal here, my first name is Claire.” They both sat and Jamie waited expectantly for Claire to continue, “I’m sorry we haven’t gotten a chance to meet. I trust Geillis explicitly with the hiring of staff here at the paper. We’ve worked together since the Scoop’s start up, nine months ago. In fact, most of the team, with a few newer additions such as yourself, have been here from day one. I noticed your accent, are you native to Edinburgh?”

“No, I’m from the highlands in a small village, Broch Mordha, but I attended and graduated from the University of Edinburgh and have lived here off and on for the past five years. I know the city well. If you’ll excuse me asking, you’re English, a Sassenach……” Jamie paused hearing a sharp intake of breath and seeing a fiery look in Ms. Beauchamp’s eyes, he stuttered out, “I didn’t mean it as an insult, it just means English person.”

“I know what the definition of Sassenach is, but then there’s the connotation widely meant by some Scots,” Claire replied icily, “I haven’t been called that here at work.”

“Please accept my apology, I was taken by surprise not to see a Scot in charge.” Jamie rubbed a hand over his face, “That doesn’t sound right either.” Looking down at his lap, Jamie muttered something Claire couldn’t understand. Raising his head, he tried again, “I’m just going to cease my rambling now, after one question. Am I still employed, or have I mucked it up too badly?” Jamie asked, a worried expression on his face.

Claire studied her red faced new employee, a smile forming on her lips, she reached out her hand, “Hello Jamie, glad to have you join our team at Scottish Scoop, I’m Claire Beauchamp, a Sassenach, and your editor-in-chief. You can call me Claire.”

Jamie reached out and shook her soft hand, smiling back, “Thank you, I’m very happy to be here, Claire.”

After his horrible first impression with his boss, things went smoothly. Jamie quickly settled into his new position with gusto. He was friendly, personable and above all else, knowledgeable about the city of Edinburgh. He had little trouble finding subjects for his weekly column featuring new and established restaurants and pubs, plays, musical productions and anything else happening around the city. He even had some good leads on upcoming interviews with Scottish celebrities, including actors, authors and historians. The position he accepted wasn’t the one he preferred, but the sports editor position was not available, and he figured he could handle the “man about town” column for the foreseeable future. Jamie was finding it more enjoyable than he had envisioned.

But Jamie had one big issue, he was highly attracted to Claire. There was nothing specified in the employee handbook, he had looked thoroughly, regarding a fraternization policy but there were pages and pages on sexual harassment. Jamie had a healthy respect for woman, even courtly by some modern-day standards, but he also knew in today’s age and work environment, approaching a direct supervisor would be frowned upon and possibly misconstrued. Worse-case scenario, it could lead to the loss of his job, which he wasn’t willing to risk. 

The problem was, he had an inkling that Claire was attracted to him also. He had noticed the pause when she had finally raised her head upon their first meeting and saw a look of surprise on her face when their skin made contact upon shaking hands. He had felt a spark of electricity and thought she had felt it also. 

Geillis had told him upon interviewing that a Ms. Beauchamp was the editor-in-charge of Scottish Scoop, only answering to the owner and his board, and he would be reporting directly to her. Jamie didn’t know what he had been expecting, but not the stunning brunette that was Claire. She was intelligent, kind, and a well-respected, no-nonsense manager. The cherry on top was that she was drop dead gorgeous. Not the glamour model flashy look, but the sexy intelligent librarian, with long legs and curves that he longed to run his hands over, topped off by a head of dark brown curls and eyes the color of a fine, aged whisky.

When working at his desk, Jamie would feel an urge to glance up, only to find those tawny eyes watching him, but would quickly look away. He understood, for his own eyes were drawn to her constantly. There was a staff meeting today at 4:00 pm and he was hoping he wouldn’t make a fool of himself, he seemed to stumble over his words when talking to Claire.

Claire sat with Geillis and Mary at lunch. The trio had become fast friends soon after starting at Scoop. Geillis was a Scot, born and raised in Edinburgh and Mary was another transplant from England, like herself. The three ladies were as different as night and day, Mary a strict rule follower, Geillis a rule breaker and Claire fell somewhere in the middle, more of a rule bender. Somehow the friendship worked, and they were each other’s confidants and supporters.

“So, Claire, what are you going to do about your crush on Jamie?” Geillis asked as she munched on her salad. “It’s a shame I’m committed to Arthur, or I might have taken that red head for a ride myself.” Her green eyes flashed mischievously, as she pushed a long blond strand of hair behind her ear.

Before Claire could answer, Mary interrupted, “You know she can’t date him Geillis, she’s his boss. Even if there’s no policy, it could result in disaster for both of their careers if they did date and then broke up? And, it would be a horrible work environment for the rest of us!” Mary was a tiny brunette on the shy side, but a wonder as an executive administrative assistant to Claire.

Geillis stared at her friend, “I think you are being a bit dramatic Mary.” 

“Would you both please quit talking about me.” Claire hissed out, “It’s a non-issue, nothing is going to happen. You know I am career minded and have horrible luck with men. I have tried dating two guys since I’ve moved here. Tom Christie was like an octopus with eight arms after only two dates and I found out after four dates with Frank Randall, that he was already in love with someone else, himself. I can’t believe I even went on four dates with that stuffy, conceited professor. It’s amazing what you can talk yourself into when you’re lonely,” Claire let out a deep sigh, “I’m married to my job at the moment.” 

“Well, your job won’t get you all hot and bothered between your sheets at night. That’s why you need to follow your feelings, Claire, explore this connection with Jamie.” Geillis reached over and took her hand. “The three of us had a grand time for months, then I found Arthur, Mary is with Alex and we’ve abandoned you and you’re much too young to give up on men and sit in your flat knitting your life away. Jamie is a good one, I’ve done some checking around. Great family, respectful, not even a speeding ticket. And, with a body like that, I bet he’d serve you well.”

Claire shushed Geillis, “Could you speak up a little louder, I’m not sure the rest of the lunchroom heard you.” Shaking her head, “You’ll be the death of me, my friend.”

Geillis continued, ignoring Claire’s reprimand, “I’ve watched him, and he can’t take his eyes off you when you’re not looking. But you’ll have to make the first move, with you being his direct supervisor, Jamie never will.”

Mary nodded her head, “I agree, he likes you Claire. But I’m still uncomfortable with the whole workplace romance.”

Claire took a last bite of her soup and looked at her two companions, “I’ll think over the situation with Jamie, and I appreciate that you are both concerned about me.” Looking them both in the eyes, “I trust you to keep this private.” Claire stood, “I need to get back to work.”

Once Claire had walked away, Geillis leaned in close to Mary and whispered, “Would you like to be a naughty little Christmas elf with me?”

Claire sat at her desk, keeping an eye on her staff through her office window and watched Jamie as he strode into the newsroom, stopping to remove his tartan scarf and grey woolen overcoat. He was striking with his auburn curls just brushing his collar, wide strong shoulders and slim muscular build. Jamie bent over to pick up the scarf he had dropped, and Claire got a wonderful view of his toned backside. Damn, he had a great arse. Jamie turned and caught Claire, staring. A smile touched his lips and the tips of his ears turned pink, before he headed toward his desk. 

Claire had told Geillis and Mary she would think about Jamie, hell she couldn’t go five minutes without thinking of the man.

The weekly staff meeting went well, last minute details finalized before the weekly paper was sent to print and digital the next day. As Claire concluded the question and answer session, Geillis stepped to the front.

“It’s the most wonderful time of the year,” Geillis sang loudly, slightly off key, to giggles and laughter. “You’re right, I’m no Celine Dion, but at least I got your attention. Christmas is just around the corner and it’s time for our first ever holiday party and Secret Santa exchange. There will be a blind draw and the name you pick must be kept a secret. The amount for the gift is 50 pounds, you’re all paid well so no grumbling, and please put some thought into it. No fruit cake or gift cards.” Pausing for the laughter to fade, Geillis continued,” We will exchange gifts at our holiday party in two weeks, or if you feel stealthy, you can leave little secret gifts throughout the two weeks. There is no pressure to participate, even if you don’t, I hope you will all attend the holiday party. There will be details sent out by email tomorrow. Please reply asap so that we can get a correct headcount. Those interested in the gift exchange,” Geillis reached down and held up a basket and a stack of cut paper slips, “write your name and put into this basket. Those participating, wait a few minutes and we will draw names, everyone else is free to go back to work. Please see me with any questions.”

Claire had made a short announcement that she had contemplated not participating in the Secret Santa, but, told her staff that she would participate with the agreement that no one else would get her any Christmas gifts. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. 

Geillis stood guard over the basket, watching as each name was deposited. When this was accomplished, Geillis shook the basket and stated that everyone could now draw one name and if it was your own to put it back into the basket and redraw. 

Mary stepped forward, asking Claire for her help on an important matter and Geillis offered to draw for Claire. Claire nodded and bent to talk to Mary. After a short discussion, Mary returned to draw a name and Claire took her slip from Geillis and strode into her office. She unfolded the paper, turned and shot Geillis a questioning look from the doorway. Geillis shrugged her shoulders.

Jamie was just about to reach in for his slip when a loud bang sounded throughout the room, drawing everyone’s attention. “Oh no,” Mary wailed, looking at the large box of paper she had knocked off the table. 

“Jamie, can you please go help Mary, that’s way too heavy for her to lift off of the floor?” Geillis asked. Jamie immediately hurried off to be of aid. 

“Come on folks, quickly now, draw your names, I’ve work yet to finish and don’t want to be here all night,” Geillis waived the few coworkers left forward.

Returning to make his draw, Jamie realized he was last and there was only one slip of paper left in the basket. He unfolded the slip and read the name, the tips of his ears turning pink.

“One good turn deserves another,” Geillis winked at Jamie and smiled.


	2. Better To Give Than To Receive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your kind comments, kudos and re-blogging on Tumblr. You are greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy chapter two, only one more to go! Cheers!

Claire sat at her desk, rubbing the slip of paper with Jamie Fraser’s name between her well-manicured fingers, a crease of concentration between her pretty brows. Deciding that Geillis had reached her office by now, she got up, closed her door and called her extension.

“Geillis Duncan, how may I help you?” a polite voice answered.

“Knock it off, you nosey meddler, you saw my extension. What the hell did you do? I would report you to HR if you weren’t bloody HR,” Claire whispered violently into the handset.

“Calm down Claire, don’t forget, you’re the rule bender, so you should appreciate my stealth. Now what’s really gotten your silk panties in a twist?” Geillis calmly asked.

“I have no idea how to buy gifts for men. My father was gone before I was shopping age and I used to buy Lamb a new pipe, tobacco or a smoking jacket every year. I don’t think Jamie would appreciate any of those gifts. The few times I have bought men Christmas presents, I just went shopping with them and let them pick.” Claire let out a low groan, “this is a disaster beyond all proportions Geillis.”

“No worries, I’ll not let you fail, my friend. I’ll do some investigating and get this all sorted. One thing you could start on is some knitting. All men enjoy soft wool socks in the winter, hmmmm. Jamie has rather large feet, I wonder if what they say about the size of feet in comparison to their cocks hold true…”

“Geillis Duncan! Get your mind out of the gutter and stay on task!” Claire hissed into the phone.

“Sorry boss, I have someone wanting a word with me, I’ll call you back,” hanging up the phone, Geillis asked, “what can I do for you, Jamie?”

  
The pub was crowded with folks dropping by for a few libations after work. Some, including Geillis and Claire, were tucking into their meals before heading home. Claire took a sip of hard cider, “so you were saying…….”  
“Jamie needed a bit of guidance about what to get his secret Santa, being fairly new at the paper, he doesn’t know anyone very well and being a man, they all need a bit of help with gift giving anyway.” Geillis smiled and downed her beer, waving to the server for another. Claire opened her mouth to ask a question, but her friend quickly cut her off, “And don’t bother asking, I’ll not be giving you the name he drew. However, I was able to use his questions right back on him and got some gift ideas for his Santa.”

Claire reached into her bag, grabbed a pen and a piece of note paper and looked at Geillis, “Go on, I have no idea what to get Jamie.”

“His favorite color is blue, he loves a good whisky, he’s a huge Scotland rugby fan, enjoys hiking, nature and any activity outdoors. I think you can do something with that list, Santa.”

“Thank you, Geillis, I can work with this. You’re the best!” She lifted her glass and Geillis clinked hers, before continuing to eat and drink.

“Claire, before we leave, I also found out from eavesdropping on one of Jamie’s conversations at the copier the other day, that a relative of his, a Murtaugh Fitzgibbons owns The Thistle, a bar here in Edinburgh. I thought he might be of help in the whisky department.” Geillis added as she put her credit card in her wallet.

“You are so bad, but since I know next to nothing about whisky, I might seek his help.” The two got up and hugged, “say hello to Arthur for me.” 

Claire made to walk home, but it was early yet and the thought of entering an empty apartment didn’t set right. She arranged an uber and googled The Thistle.

The pub was located in one of the oldest parts of town, down one of the charming closes. One large window was emblazoned by an artistically etched thistle with a purple blossom, glowing with light from the inside. Claire pushed open the heavy oak door. The interior was small, with a few cozy seating areas, all occupied, and a blazing fireplace keeping out the winter chill. Claire walked up to the bar and took a seat on one of the few open stools, earning more than a few glances. The mirrored wall behind the bar was lined to the ceiling with bottles and bottles of whisky as well as other liquors.

A middle-aged gentleman with a bushy black beard and arched eyebrows, stepped in front of her and asked in a heavy Scots accent, “What can I get ye lass?”

“I am looking for a Murtaugh Fitzgibbons, would he be present at the moment?”

“And what would a Sassenach be wanting with Mr. Fitzgibbons?” He asked in a testy voice, one brow rising to his hairline.

Claire decided to ignore the Sassenach remark and replied, “I work with his relative, James Fraser and I’m in a bit of a pickle and in need of a favor, but if he isn’t here, perhaps I could leave my number?”

“Ye work with Jamie at the paper?” Upon Claire’s nod he held out his hand, “I’m Jamie’s Godfather Murtaugh, what can I help ye with? Has the numpty got himself in a bind already?”

Claire laughed and shook his hand, “No, no, nothing like that. I’m Claire and if I tell you, I am taking you into my confidence. You can’t let Jamie know that I was here. Do you agree?”

“I must admit, ye’ve got my attention. Unless it’s a mater of national security, aye, I’ll keep yer secrets. What can I do fer ye?” Murtaugh winked and his lips turned up into a tiny smile.

Jamie did a double take as an uber pulled away from the curb. He swore it looked like Claire in the backseat. Shaking his head, he walked into his Godfather’s pub. A few patrons waved and said, “hi Jamie”, he nodded in acknowledgment before sitting on his usual stool, placing the shopping bags at his feet. Murtaugh had his two fingers of whisky in place before he even had a chance to greet him.

“Murtaugh, did you perchance have a dark-haired Sassenach come in for a drink a few minutes ago?” Jamie asked before taking a sip and savoring the whisky on his tongue before swallowing.

“No, just the usual crowd. How was yer day, lad?”

Meanwhile, Claire barely managed to lug the heavy cardboard box into her flat. Thank goodness her building had a lift. For the first time in a very, very long while, she was looking forward to Christmas!

  
Jamie had never been so happy to go into work every single day in his whole entire adulthood. It was Friday and the last day for Secret Santa gifts, except for the grand finale at tomorrow night’s party, where all would be revealed. He was filled with anticipation and joy, but also a bit sad, not wanting the last two weeks to end. Every day for 9 days, there had been an adorable knitted tree ornament in his desk drawer. The ornaments were about three to five inches and all in different colors and shapes, stars, stockings, Santa sacks, candy canes, Christmas treats, an angel, the Saltire and even a rugby jersey. If that wasn’t special enough, inside each ornament was a small sample size bottle of very nice whisky. 

Jamie wasn’t a fool, he put two and two together and figured it had been Claire he saw leaving The Thistle and she had asked Murtaugh for a bit of aid with his gifts. His godfather had clearly supplied the whisky. Jamie didn’t know if Claire was buying the ornaments or if she actually knitted them, and he couldn’t wait to find out. The gifts were precious enough if she had purchased them, but if she had taken the time to knit them all, he was overwhelmed with her thoughtfulness and skill.

Jamie had done the best he could on Claire’s gifts, thanks to Geillis, but he was nowhere near as creative as Claire was. She seemed happy with them, he tried to watch through her office window each morning when she opened the packages. He had knitted her mittens, a hat and scarf in a deep green. Geillis had informed him it was Claire’s favorite color. He had given her perfume, creams and lip balm from the little boutique she frequented. The owner custom made the scent for Claire using essential oils and combined with her own scent, it put Jamie almost out of his mind. At the boutique, he also found Citrine earrings and a bracelet that matched her eyes. She had worn them the day after receiving them, often fiddling with the bracelet around her wrist, then glancing at Jamie. The pull between them was magnetic and becoming overwhelming. Their eyes didn’t dart away quickly as before, but lingered with longing. Jamie was in a quandary on how to proceed with her being his direct supervisor.

Jamie opened his desk drawer and let out a deep laugh, quickly followed by a “wow”. He held up the knitted whisky bottle emblazoned with a purple thistle and thought to himself, what a talent, whoever had knitted it. And of course, it held a miniature bottle of whisky.

Claire anxiously opened her gift bag to find a very old publication of Pride and Prejudice. Her mouth hung open and she couldn’t help but look at Jamie, who was standing watching her with a grin upon his face. She had long ago figured out he was her Santa. No one in her staff knew her that well to gift her with such precious items, except for Geillis and Mary, but neither of them knitted. There had been no labels in the knitted gifts she received, but did Jamie knit? Claire new Geillis had a hand in her gifts, but how much of a hand, she didn’t know. 

Neither knew if it was the fates, blind luck or just their hard work ethic, but on Friday night, Jamie and Claire ended up in the lift alone.   
Standing awkwardly next to each other, Claire broke the silence. “You’re here awfully late tonight Jamie?” 

“Aye, finishing up an idea I’ve had in my head to run past you after the first of the year. Do you usually work this late on a Friday night?”

“No, but I have a habit of coming in on Saturdays to get things set for the week ahead and with our party tomorrow night, I was hoping to avoid the office over the weekend.” Claire shrugged her shoulders.

“Did you succeed?”

“I believe so. I’m looking forward to tomorrow evening and finding out who my Santa is.” Claire turned toward Jamie, “They’ve done an incredible job.”

Their eyes locked, both unable to look away. Claire reached out and took Jamie’s hand, running her thumb over his palm, “The gifts have been thoughtful and perfect. I know Geillis had some suggestions, but, oh hell Jamie, put me out of my misery, it’s you, isn’t it? Did you knit those pieces? Buy those amazing gifts?”

Jamie couldn’t reply, the delicate touch of her thumb made him speechless, he managed a nod.

Claire stepped forward, stood on her toes and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, “thank you”.

Jamie started to reach for her face, then stopped, a question in his eyes, Claire nodded, and Jamie ran his fingers delicately over her cheek, sweeping to cradle the back of her head, “May I kiss you, Claire?”

“Yes”

Their lips touched in a delicate glide, Jamie kissed the corners of her mouth, the cupid’s bow of her top lip, saying a silent prayer that Claire would open for him. Angling his head, his lips pressed a bit harder. Claire’s tongue peeked out and ran over the seam of Jamie’s lips, begging for entrance, he opened to her. 

They both moaned, the heat rising higher and higher while their mouths explored, learning each other’s tastes and textures, their bodies pressed together, arms wrapped tightly. Even through the layers of outerwear, Jamie was lost, to finally have her in is arms…

They didn’t feel the lift stop, hear the bell ring or notice the doors open. What finally broke them apart was a loud throat clearing by the night guard.

Stunned they parted, hearts racing, faces red and heads bowed, they hurried out of the elevator, out of the building into the cold evening.

“I’m sorry Sassenach,” Jamie put a hand on her arm and turned to face her, “I got a bit carried away.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, I was carried right along with you.” Claire, looked down at the pavement, “It’s cold out here, there’s a pub right around the corner, would you care for a drink?”

“Aye, lead the way.” Claire took Jamie’s hand.

  
It was easy, the conversation, banter, the connection. Over fish and chips and many drinks, they shared their stories.

Claire told how she lost her parents to a car accident when just a child, then her uncle a few years ago. How she had dated a couple of guys in college, but since then, there had been no one serious. She didn’t sound remorseful or sad, stating that she was fine being a loner and had embraced being an introvert. She had fond memories of traveling around the world and to Scotland with her uncle, an archeologist, and decided after a dead-end job in London, to apply for the position at the Scoop and here she was.

“I’m in a good place. I’ve become great friends with Geillis and Mary and truly enjoy my job. It’s just Christmas has always been a lonely time for me and this year, you’ve made it very special.” Claire blushed and looked down at their linked fingers. “But enough about me, now you.”

Jamie’s childhood was a total contrast to Claire’s, he had a large rambling Scottish family firmly embedded in the highlands. He was close to his parents, his brother Willie, sister Jenny and her family. At first, he avoided the talk of past girlfriends, but as the drinks flowed, he told her that he had also dated throughout college, had one serious girlfriend that everyone expected him to marry. About a year ago, he ended the relationship after realizing the time had come and gone that he should have proposed by now, and that he dreaded going home to her at the end of the workday. She hadn’t taken it well and refused to end the relationship. Her erratic behavior had resulted in nasty confrontations and eventually a restraining order. Jamie decided he needed a fresh start, quit his job in Inverness and applied for the position at the Scoop.

Pausing from his tale, Jamie sighed and leaned closer to Claire, “Let’s talk about something more pleasant now. I’ve admitted to being your Santa and knitting your gifts, so give over Sassenach, are you my Santa and did you knit all of my wee ornaments? “

“Yes. Knitting and reading are my stress relievers. I’d much rather do either than watch the telly. I did have a bit of help with the whisky. Geillis found out you are related to Mr. Fitzgibbons and well, you’ve seen the results. I hope we didn’t overstep any boundaries,” Claire answered.

“Nah, though you did force my Godfather lie to me. But since it’s for the greater good, all is forgiven.” He smiled and leaned closer, “your needle work is amazing Claire, I’m in awe of your talent. I thank you.” He placed a soft kiss on her mouth, with the promise of more to come.

“You don’t have a bad hand yourself,” Claire replied, “with the needle I mean”, she stammered, blushing.

A few replies ran through Jamie’s head, but it was too soon. Instead, he leaned over and kissed her again.

Throughout the evening, their hands had connected, fingers stroked, touched and caressed. Wiping a dab of tartar sauce off of a lip, sharing a bite of a chip. Claire’s hand made it’s way to rest on Jamie’s thigh and his on her knee, lightly stroking. So engrossed in each other, they hadn’t noticed the increased rowdiness of the crowd surrounding them until an argument drew their attention. Two intoxicated men were clearly heading toward a fight. Jamie signaled the server, paid their tab and they were out on the sidewalk in a matter of minutes. The sound of breaking glass followed them through the door.

“Time to get out of here, Sassenach, which way is your flat?” Jamie put his arm around Claire’s shoulders, steering her in the direction she pointed. 

“I didn’t realize it was so late and I fear I was a bit over served.” She looped her arm around Jamie’s waist, pulling him closer to her side. “It was an enjoyable evening, I don’t want it to end.”

“Aye, it was a grand time, with you.” Jamie agreed.

The short walk to Claire’s flat was in silence, both ruminating over their long conversation at the pub, things said, and things left unsaid.

Claire halted, “This is me.” Turning to face Jamie, arms around each other, “Do you want to come up?”

“Aye,” Jamie claimed her lips in a long deep kiss, pulling her close. Reluctantly parting, Jamie whispered, “But I won’t, not tonight.”

Claire moved to break the embrace, Jamie didn’t budge, “Claire, look at me.” When she did, he continued, “I want you badly, you can’t help but know this,” he pressed himself closer to her and she gasped, “But we’ve both had a wee bit too much to drink. When we come together, I want to remember every touch of your hands, every sigh and noise you make.”

He kissed her again, deeply, lips traveling down her neck and behind her ear. Inhaling her scent, Jamie trembled, “This is killing me…but no, not tonight. Head on up and I’ll see you at the party tomorrow.”

Reluctantly, they parted. Just before Claire disappeared into the building, Jamie called out, “Dream of me, I know I’ll dream of you.” Claire looked over her shoulder and blew him a kiss.


	3. Party Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Mature and NSFW!
> 
> Sorry, I'm one date late in posting my last chapter for the Lallybroch Library Holiday Exchange. I had houseguests for a week and they just left yesterday.
> 
> Happy 2020 and hope you enjoy Chapter 3 of Gifts of Love. There will be one more chapter posted later this month to wrap up this story. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting. Cheers!

Claire was in a panicked state, she couldn’t recall the last time she had been so frenzied. Dialing Geillis, she sat down on her bed, leg vibrating restlessly.

“Geillis, I need help, I overslept and nothing in my closet is working for tonight. I don’t have time to shop, can you help me? Please!” She spoke urgently, leaving her friend a message.

Ten minutes later Claire snatched up her phone on the first ring, “Calm down hen,” Geillis spoke soothingly, “I’ve got ye. Come over to my house and I’ll get you sorted.”

“Wow, this is lovely Geillis!” Claire exclaimed, surveying the room, her eyes rested on the colorfully dressed musicians in pressed shirts, kilts, hose and sporrans. The party was being held in an old stone Inn on the outskirts of Edinburgh, dark wood, a roaring fire and woven tapestries made the atmosphere feel practically medieval. The trio of musicians on guitar, bodhran and bagpipes, plus a singer, were set up in one corner by the small dance floor. The powers that be, the board of directors, had decided on heavy hors d’oeuvres and an open bar instead of a sit-down dinner. To accommodate the party goers, high top tables donned with red cloths, surrounded the dance floor and seating arrangements were scattered randomly around the outskirts of the large space. At one end of the bar, a heavy wooden staircase lead to a loft containing cozy sofas, chairs and low tables. 

Geillis nodded, “This is quiet charming! One of the advantages of being a smaller start up publication, we can all fit in smaller venues such as this. Counting spouses and significant others, we are a bit under fifty with all attending.” Geillis walked toward a long table covered in a bright red and green tartan tablecloth, “This must be our gift table, let’s drop off our packages, check our coats, grab a drink and get ready to greet the crew.”

Jamie leaned against the bar, chatting and watching Claire shake hands with the last of the arriving guests. He hoped he wasn’t being too obvious with his eyes, but his gaze kept traveling back to the vision before him. The dark green wrap dress hugged her curves perfectly and showed a bit of cleavage to tantalize the eyes. The hem hit her just above the knees, her bare, shapely legs went on for miles and ended in a pair of golden high heels that hurt his feet by proxy. A matching gold wrap graced her shoulders and fluttered about with every hug or handshake as Claire greeted those arriving. She always looked beautiful, but tonight she was sparkling, and the light dancing in her eyes every time she glanced his way, made his knees weak.  
  
Jamie watched Geillis make her way to the musician’s microphone. “Welcome to the Scottish Scoop’s first, and hopefully, annual holiday party!” Applause and a couple of whistles rang throughout the room. “I think a few of you have already been at the bar,” laughing she continued, “I know I have. Okay, quiet down, we are going to get the business part out of the way, and then it’s nibbles, drinks and dancing until midnight!”

Geillis stepped aside and Claire took her place at the mic, “The board members did a grand job finding us a perfect party place, let’s thank those that are here tonight.” More applause, but less whistles followed, “I thank you all for your hard work and dedication getting our small paper up and not only running, but one of the fastest growing papers in Edinburgh!” after the noise quieted, Claire continued, “You deserve a fun night, so Happy Holidays and I wish you all the best for the new year!”   
  
Geillis resumed her position, “Let’s hear it for our fearless leader and the hardest working person I have ever had the grace to work with, Claire Beauchamp!” Claire was clearly embarrassed by the thunderous applause as she made her way to the bar, blushing furiously as she shook hands and received more hugs.

Geillis continued, “One last thing, time for our Secret Santas to be revealed. Collect your gifts, present them to your draw, and let’s put an end to all speculation! Enjoy!” She joined Arthur, Mary and Alex off to the side to watch the scramble to the gift table.

Claire sauntered up to the tall handsome red head, “buy a lady a drink Mr. Fraser?”  
  
“Anything the lady desires, especially since the drinks are on the house, Ms. Beauchamp.” Jamie grinned down at the vision, finally within arm’s length. “What’s your pleasure?” Rolling his rrrr’s and winking. Claire giggled, actually giggled like a teenager, “I’ll have what you’re having.”

Sipping their whisky’s, they watched the crowd laughing and exclaiming over their gifts. Once the melee had ceased, Claire and Jamie retrieved the last two wrapped packages. “Want to head upstairs, Sassenach?” Claire nodded and led the way, Jamie’s gaze never leaving her swaying bottom. 

The two moved into the shadowed seating areas, and sat the packages down on the table, “Can I kiss you, Sassenach? See if you live up to the dreams that ran through my head all last night.” At her nod, Jamie gathered her close, lips pressing against hers. His tongue ran over the seam of her lips, begging for access. Claire opened for him and Jamie let out a soft moan. Hands roamed, feeling the soft fabric of the dress that molded to her perfect curves. One hand cupped a breast, pressing to learn the shape of her.

“Jamie, we can’t do this here.” Claire breathed out against his ear.

“I’m sorry Claire, I’ve been longing to touch you since I walked through that door tonight.” His lips met hers in a small kiss, “you are so beautiful, I got carried away, because you taste and feel even better than my dreams.” Taking her hand, he led her to the sofa.

The two sat close to each other, all alone for the time being. Even though the noise of the musicians and crowd drifted up from the floor below, they felt in their own little intimate bubble.

Jamie handed Claire her beautifully wrapped gift, “ladies first.”

Claire held the gift up to her ear and shook it, “apparently nothing breakable.” Smiling she untied the tartan ribbon and set it aside, then tore into the red paper like a child.

Jamie let out a chuckle and Claire stopped to look at him, “wot?”

“Nothing, just enjoying your enthusiasm,” Jamie smiled at her.

“I love giving presents, but I’ll admit, I love receiving them also. Is that a bad thing at my age?” Claire sheepishly inquired.

“No, I feel the same. Adults have to let go of so much of childhood, but receiving and unwrapping gifts brings out the youth in us all and there’s nothing a bit wrong with this feeling.” Jamie reached out and stroked her hand, “go on, finish.”

Claire didn’t need to be told twice, opening the lid of a clothing box to reveal a gorgeous sky blue sweater. Lifting it out, she stroked the luxurious material. “Is this cashmere, Jamie? It’s so soft.”

“Yes, it’s hand washable cashmere, so you don’t need to have it dry cleaned. I hope you like the color, I know you prefer green, but I’ve noticed you also wear a bit of blue and the color reminded me of a loch in summer…”

Claire leaned over and kissed Jamie to cease his rambling, “Jamie, I love it, it’s perfect. Did you knit this also? The quality is unbelievable.”

“Yes, all good Scots are taught to click-it when young. I must admit, it was a more challenging piece than I’m used to. I hope the fit works for you.” He blushed and continued, “I’ve watched you enough to have a good guess of your size.”

Claire ran her hand over his cheek, before handing him his gift, “Now yours, I hope you like it.”

Jamie handed Claire the thick twine that had been used to tie up his gift, then mimicking her, unwrapped it quickly. He pulled out an authentic Scotland team rugby jersey. “I love it Sassenach, I’ve always wanted one, but never got around to purchasing one. Thank you!”

“There’s one more thing in the box Jamie.”

Looking down, Jamie blew out a low whistle, “A bottle of Leoch 20 year! Claire, I can’t accept this, it’s way too expensive. In fact, you’ve spent way too much on this whole Santa exchange.”

“No, I didn’t, just a bit of yarn and the jersey. Murtaugh helped me with the tiny whisky bottles and gave me a good price on the Leoch. I’ll admit, I did go over the amount, but look what you did! Jewelry, lotions, and a very old expensive classic book. If I’m guilty, you’re even guiltier.”

“You do have a point. But the book wasn’t as expensive as you might think. It’s ah, uhm…I’ll tell you someday.” Jamie took Claire’s hands in his and looked into her eyes, “Claire, I’d like to see you, exclusively. Explore what this is between us, I can’t fight it anymore. We can keep it on the downlow at work, if it makes you uncomfortable.”  
  
Nodding, Claire smiled, “Yes Jamie, I’ll date you, nothing would make me happier!” 

“Thank you for putting me out of my misery, lass”, a meeting of their lips developed quickly into a scorching kiss at the same moment footsteps could be heard on the stairs. Separating Jamie exhaled, “damn.”

“Uhm, excuse me,” Mary stood blushing, “Geillis told me to have you come downstairs, and I quote “if you don’t want to be the big topic of gossip at work”. I do agree with her, you should come down and soon, bye.”

The rest of the party flew by in a flash, Jamie and Claire danced reels, ate, and mingled with the crowd. Always gravitating toward each other at every opportunity. There were glances, hands brushing upon passing and stolen kisses in darkened hallways. Each kiss making the waiting game even more exciting.  
  
At midnight, a not quite steady Geillis made her way to the microphone and banged on it loudly, filling the room with feedback. “Now that I have your attention, we are slowing it down for the last dance of the evening and when it’s over, you don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here!”

The soft sounds of “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” filled the room. Jamie and Claire walked toward each other as if drawn by magnets, his hand slipping to the small of her back, pulling her close. Claire’s hand started on his shoulder, but as they swayed together, her fingers moved to stroke the damp curls at his nape, her cheek resting against him. Jamie inhaled her unique and intoxicating scent. holding her other hand curled tight against his chest. She fit perfectly in his arms. Jamie enjoyed dancing, but he had never felt weightless on the floor before. He swore the two of them floated above the floor, dancing on clouds.

The sounds of applause appreciating the musicians, made them realize the music had stopped. Turning, they joined in the accolades, said a few goodbyes, grabbed their gifts, coats and left swiftly.

  
Stepping into the cold night air, Jamie turned to Claire, “Sassenach, can I give you a lift home?” 

“Are you okay to drive Jamie? Should we get an Uber?”

“No, I’ve only had a few drinks and I switched to water hours ago. I’ve been drunk on you all night, Claire,” He smiled down at her.

“I’ve limited my drinking also, please, take me home.” Linking her arm through his, they made their way to the car. 

It was a short drive to Claire’s flat, but it felt like an eternity to Jamie. He drove one handed while holding Claire’s hand with the other, fingers tracing and stroking her palm. Upon reaching their destination, Jamie jumped out and opened the door for Claire. Taking her hand, he led her to the entrance. Not saying a word, Claire unlocked the door, pulling him inside. Turning to face him, she asked, “Jamie, would you stay with me tonight? I’d like to take you to my bed.”  
  
“To bed or to sleep, Sassenach?” Jamie smiled.

“Come upstairs with me and discover for yourself,” Claire smiled back.

Jamie surveyed her small, but well-ordered flat. Bookshelves, heavy with books and a few photos, took up most of the wall space. A comfortable sofa and chair, adorned with dark green pillows and a tartan throw, sat in front of the telly. A coffee table completed the seating area. There was a tiny, open kitchen opposite of the living area, where a small ceramic lighted Christmas tree, the only holiday decoration he could spot, sat in the middle of the small eating table.

“It’s a lovely flat, Sassenach.”

“Thank you, it’s not much, but it’s home. Have a seat, I’ll get us a drink and then I’m going to take a quick shower. I need to freshen up after those Scottish dances.” Claire moved to the kitchen, watching Jamie as he took a seat on the sofa. She placed two tumblers and a bottle of whisky on the sofa table.

Jamie raised his eyebrows, “I’m thinking Murtaugh gave you a bit of instruction on whisky, this is another of Leoch’s best-selling brands. Did he mention anything about the name?”

“He gifted me with this bottle, saying it was a Christmas present.” Claire looked down at the label, Leoch’s Sassenach was emblazoned across the profile of a woman. “He did say this bottle was perfect for me and you have a story to tell me about the name.”

“He did, did he?” Jamie smirked, “That’s a story for another time. I’ll pour our drinks, go freshen up, Sassenach.”

It was the quickest shower Claire had ever taken. She dressed in soft grey lounge pants and an oversized comfy darker grey sweater. When she entered the room, Jamie stood and asked, “Do you mind if I wash up also, though I don’t have a change of clothes.”

“Yes of course, but you are more fit than I am, you hardly perspired.”

“I’ve grown up dancing those reels, but that being said, I do have a good deal of stamina.” He winked before hurrying down the hallway.

Finally, they were seated side by side, sipping whisky and talking about the excitement of the last week and how thoughtful their Secret Santa gifts were to each other. 

“Geillis gave me the name of the boutique you frequent, I went and talked to the owner. When I found out she made your custom scent, I knew I had to get you some. But it was purely selfish Claire, whenever I’ve been in your office, your scent drives me wild.” Jamie sat his glass down, leaned in and nuzzled her neck, inhaling deeply. “You, drive me wild.” His mouth covered hers, seeking and finding the response he yearned for.  
  
Feeling his hard erection against her center, Claire realized she was straddling Jamie’s lap, having no recollection of how she got there. Reluctantly, she broke the kiss, “Jamie, take me to bed, and not to sleep.” 

His hands moved from her rear to the backs of her thighs, easily lifting her and carryied her down the hall. Stopping at the foot of the bed, Jamie’s hands ran under the sweater stroking her bare back, moving around to cup her breasts. “Perfect”, he whispered, “May I?” he asked reaching for the hem of her sweater with shaking hands.

“Yes, yes to everything. No more asking.”

“Same goes for you, Sassenach.” Jamie replied, pulling her sweater over her head and staring intently at her breasts.

Claire unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders, hands running over his sculpted muscles. “I knew you were fit, but my god Jamie, you’re one sexy man.” She stroked down his flat stomach, tracing the line of reddish hair to where it disappeared in his pants, feeling the goosebumps running across Jamie’s skin.

Jamie emitted a low moan when Claire ran her fingers over his clothed hardness, unzipped his pants and finding him a true Scotsman, stroked up and down his cock. Jamie leaned in and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking and teasing, one hand on her back, pushing her closer to him, the other hand caressing the unattended breast, pinching and rolling the nipple.

Claire’s grip tightened around him and he responded by rocking his hips along with her strokes. Stepping back, he removed her fingers, Jamie groaned, “stop Sassenach, or this will be over before it begins.” Jamie took hold of both of her hands and put them on his shoulders, his fingers stroked her hands, down her arms, breasts, and hips. Hooking his thumbs in her pants, he pushed them down to fall to the floor. Seeing nothing but bare skin, he asked, “What did you do with your knickers, Sassenach? Nevermind, I don’t care.” 

Stepping back, he took in the vision before him, eyes turning glassy, “You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, Claire.”

Claire wanted to tease, but the look in his eyes told her, he spoke truly. She pressed her body close to his and whispered, “show me.”

With a sound of desperation, Jamie picked her up and laid her on the bed, retrieved a condom from his slacks, placing it on the bedside table, then lay fully on top of her, settling between her legs. Looking into her eyes, he huskily whispered, “Claire, I need to taste every inch of you.” His mouth consumed hers, tasting and drinking in her flavors of smoky whisky and Claire. Jamie’s lips left a trail of heat across her cheek to her ear, lightly biting her lobe before kissing down to lick at the pulse point on her neck, “you taste delicious”, he purred.

Jamie’s mouth moved downward, licking and sucking her nipples into his mouth. Claire felt the electricity shoot directly into her core, pulling his head harder against her breasts, she pushed her hips up against his erection, pressing it against her center, “Jamie,” she moaned. “I know babe”, he whispered.

Jamie kissed his way down her stomach until his face was close to her center, gently he pushed her thighs wider, opening her to him. His tongue ran slowly over her folds, savoring the silken feel and unique flavor, “God Claire, you taste even better than I ever imagined.” He repeatedly drove her close to the edge with his talented tongue and mouth, nibbling, sucking and stroking, then moved to bite and lick along her inner thighs, making her groan and thrash. They were both reaching the breaking point, when Jamie added his fingers, probing, stroking and curling into her warm depths, until he found the right spot. Sucking her clit and flicking it with his tongue, Claire shattered around him, pushing her heels into the bed while Jamie held her steady with one arm across her hips. 

Claire lay gasping for breath as her senses returned. She felt Jamie lose contact with her body for a second while he reached for the condom. She moved her hand to stroke him, “Not yet, I want to…”

“Claire, I need to be inside you, now.” Jamie growled, looking into her eyes. At her nod he settled himself between her legs and pushed slowly, but steadily until he was buried to the hilt. Gazes locked, he started rocking. Claire wrapped one leg around his hip, while pushing off of the mattress with her other one, striving to get closer and bring him deeper, he filled her completely. Jamie angled his hips a bit until he heard her moan and tighten around him, “yes, there, harder,” Claire breathed into his ear. Jamie buried his face into her neck and pumped harder. 

Jamie felt the tingling run down his spine and his balls tighten, “come with me Claire,” he panted into her ear, before moving to suck hard on her nipple, causing her to spasm around him and finally, he let himself go, hips moving erratically until they both collapsed, sweaty and heaving, bodies clasped tightly together. 

Eventually able to move, they turned on their sides, facing each other. Jamie brought Claire’s hand to his lips, kissing her fingers and palm, “Claire, that was earth shattering.” Claire, didn’t answer, she had dozed off.

The need to touch and explore was a hunger that could not be ignored throughout the night. Claire discovered that she loved the taste and musky smell of Jamie and couldn’t get enough, to his delight. The deep growls he made when she pleasured him, the feel of his hands in her curls, went straight to her core.  
  
A simple stroke of Jamie’s hand down her back, turned to a fondling of her perfect ass, which turned to further, deeper explorations between her legs by his long nimble fingers. Their desire for each other was insatiable, they made love three more times throughout the dark night.

Claire’s eyes slowly opened, to a late grey morning. Upon coming back to her senses, she realized she was sticky, sore and bone deep lethargic. Jamie’s growling stomach proved to be the cause of her waking. Slipping out of bed cautiously, she grabbed a robe and headed to the kitchen.

Semi-awake, Jamie’s hand reached out searching for Claire in the bed and was left wanting. The smell of coffee wafted into the bedroom, bringing him to full alert. He retrieved his boxer briefs in the bathroom, threw on his button up shirt and padded toward the scent.

He stood watching Claire for a second while she stirred a pan of porridge, before sliding his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his front. Nuzzling her neck, he planted small kisses up to her ear before whispering, “Good morning to you, Sassenach.”  
  
Claire turned in his arms, reaching up on tiptoes, kissing him soundly. Jamie tasted coffee and Claire, two of his favorite flavors. “Sassenach”, he reluctantly broke the kiss, “You’re burning our breakfast.”

Sitting at the small kitchen table, they ate scorched porridge, liberally laced with blueberries, walnuts, honey and cream, crunched on toast, drank coffee and held hands.

“Christmas is in three days Sassenach. Have any plans?” Jamie broke the silence.

“I know the paper isn’t putting out a publication until the first week of January, but I need to work Monday and till noon on Christmas Eve to get the edition finalized. It’s great that the board gave the employees the holidays off if they wanted. I know there are some, like me, who’ll be in the office.” Claire shrugged, “But it’s fine, I’m usually lonely over the holidays and work helps.” Seeing the sad look cross Jamie’s face, she reached out and cupped his cheek, “it’s really okay, I’ve gotten used to it. What are your plans?”

“I’d like to spend the holiday with you, if that’s okay?” There was a hopeful tone in Jamie’s voice, “I’m afraid we’d have to be here most of the time, I share a space above the Thistle with Murtaugh. It’s convenient, but not very private.”

“I’d love to share Christmas with you Jamie.” Claire stood, leaned down and kissed him, “but right now, I’m cleaning up the kitchen, then taking a shower.”

“I’ve got this, go take your shower”, Jamie took the dirty plates from her hand and put them in the sink, he turned to see Claire standing and watching him, “What? Haven’t you ever had a man help you clean up?”

“No, I haven’t, plus, you’re the first man I’ve had in my flat. Just taking in the sight, and also enjoying the view of your fine arse peaking out from under your shirt.” She moved forward and cupped said arse, “God Jamie, you undo me.” 

Jamie pulled her tight against him and kissed her deeply, “You do the same to me”, untying her robe his hands roamed her naked body, cupping her arse then down to the backs of her thighs, lifted her onto the kitchen counter. His fingers found her wet center and he felt her intake of breath. “Are you alright Sassenach?” 

“I’m a bit tender.” Claire panted against his mouth.

“Want me to stop?”

“No”

  
Sometime later, a spent Claire stepped into her shower, while Jamie left to go to his flat to do the same. He needed some clothing, and more condoms.

Claire was fully dressed, turning off her blow dryer, she heard Jamie’s voice echoing down the hall, realizing he must be on the phone. “No Janet, but I’ll be there for Hogmanay…well, plan’s change…you don’t need to get angry…no, I’ll tell you later…just not ready to share yet…no nothing like that, I’m fine…just tell mam I’ll be there on the thirty-first…give everyone my love, bye.”

Claire walked into the living room, finding Jamie on the couch, running his fingers through his red curls, at his feet sat a medium sized duffle bag. He looked up to see her looking at the bag, “I brought a few things, just in case I stayed over again, hope you don’t mind, “Jamie blushed.

“No, I don’t mind you staying, but I don’t like causing you problems with your family. I overheard a bit of the conversation. Jamie, I don’t want you missing your family Christmas. I’ll be fine, I’m used to being alone, and I’ve been invited to Geillis’s, if I choose.” Claire sat next to Jamie on the couch, placing her hand on his thigh. “Seriously, go home.”

Turning to look into her eyes, Jamie took both of her hands in his, “I want to spend Christmas with you Claire, to be with you, get to know you better. See how we fit together.” He leaned in, placing a soft kiss on her worried lips. “Please say you’ll let me.”

“Well, when you put it that way, I can’t very well say no, can I?”

  
Over the next few days, they found out they weren’t perfect. Jamie left water all over the bathroom sink, Claire had a tendency to get distracted when cooking and her meals were always a bit overdone. She liked her flat quiet, he wanted music playing or the telly on at all times on sports channels, she thought it was silly to have the tv on in the background, she’d rather read or sit and knit.

No, they weren’t perfect, but they were perfect together. Claire wiped up Jamie’s water mess and he took to cooking more often than her. He turned the music down or off and chose just a few sports events to watch and knitted along with Claire. 

Their passion was hot, intense and constant. All it took was a look or a brush of a hand to ignite the flames and all they wanted was to throw themselves into the fire and be consumed. Neither had ever felt such intense desire before and both agreed it was a bit scary.

  
Christmas Eve was a candle lit dinner at a cozy Italian restaurant. They drank a bit too much rich red wine and back at her flat, while undressing, Jamie confessed that having grown up on a farm, his younger self, thought the only way to make love was the back way, like horses.

A tipsy half-dressed Claire, collapsed on the bed, laughing hysterically. “It’s not that funny lass, I heard at university it’s a grand position, though I’ve never actually tried it.”

Claire sat up and fumbled at Jamie’s zipper, “there’s no time like the present. Show me what you’ve got here, stallion.” Having released his semi hard cock, she flopped over on her hands and knees, skirted bottom in position.

Eyes never leaving the vision on the bed, Jamie hastily removed his clothes and positioned himself behind her. Lifting the skirt, he found her bare. “Claire, tell me you didn’t go to the restaurant without knickers.” He stroked her cheeks, moving to her core, his fingers found her wet and wanting.

“I’m afraid, I can’t tell you that, because I did.” Claire groaned out as heat pooled low in her belly. She pushed her hips back hard against his hand. “Jamie, faster, harder…”

Jamie pulled her to the edge of the bed, knelt, burying his face in her core. Lapping and drinking like a drowning man, he devoured her, fingers pinching and pulling her clit. Claire was on her elbows, face pressed into the pillow, making little mewling noises. She reared her head, “Jamie, now, I want you in me now.”

“Scoot up Sassenach”, Jamie growled, joined her on the bed, grabbed her hips and plunged into her depths in one swift movement.  
  
They both groaned at the intense feeling. Claire felt him deep in her belly and already, the quivering and fire was spreading. Jamie couldn’t control his rhythm, she was tight, wet and meeting his every thrust.

Knowing there would be bruises on her hips, Jamie gasped, “I’m not going to last long,” 

“Let go Jamie, I’m right there.”

Jamie moved one hand from her hip down to their joining, then spread wetness over her clit and began rubbing in a quick circular motion. 

“Oh God, oh God…..” Claire clenched around him, causing Jamie to join her in a shared orgasm that started all the way from his toes.

“Jamie, you’re crushing me.” Claire spoke some time later. A sweaty Jamie rolled off of her, gathering her close in a spoon position.  
  
“You’re killing me, Claire.”

Christmas morning, Jamie and Claire, groggy, sore and a bit hung over, dined on chocolate croissants and Christmas blend coffee. They eyed each other sheepishly over their breakfast, before joining hands, wide smiles overtaking both of their faces.

Sitting on the floor in front of the tree, they exchanged gifts. They had decided on only one each, due to the previous Santa exchange. Jamie loved his knitted socks in a soft grey wool, immediately pulling them on his long feet. Claire watched with delight and would have to remember to tell Geillis, the saying about feet was true, at least in Jamie’s case.

“What’s on your mind, Sassenach, you’re blushing?”

“Nothing, just admiring your feet and happy that you like your socks.”

Jamie didn’t quite believe her, but decided not to press the issue. Handing her a small wrapped package, “Here, open your gift.”

Claire tore off the wrappings, glanced up at Jamie’s face, and opened the ring box. Nestled inside was a beautiful square shaped citrine surrounded by tiny diamonds.

“This isn’t…” Claire stammered out.

“No, no, it’s not an engagement ring. While you were working the other day, I was picking something up for my dad at the jewelry store and this caught my attention. It’s a pretty close match to the color of your eyes and I wanted to buy it for you.” Jamie stammered. “Is it too much, do you not like it Claire?”

“I love it Jamie.” Claire slid the ring on her right-hand ring finger, where it fit perfectly. Holding her hand out at arm’s-length, she admired her present, “it’s gorgeous, thank you.”

“It should also be a close match to your earrings and bracelet.” Jamie continued, trying to explain his gift. Claire climbed on his lap and pressed her lips to silence him, “It’s perfect Jamie, seriously.”

After a few minutes, Jamie pulled back, rising to his feet and led Claire to the sofa. “Sassenach, I know this is all,” he motioned between them with his hand, “fairly new, but would you like to come with me to Lallybroch for Hogmanay and meet my family?”

Claire sat contemplating his request, but before she could answer, Jamie continued, “If it’s too soon, I understand, I probably shouldn’t have even asked, but I have to go and I don’t want to leave you…”

“Jamie, shush. I do want to go, just thinking about work and if I can stay on schedule if I leave for a few days more.” 

“It’s also not just the family. They throw a party at the house and neighbors, friends and relatives come to welcome in the new year. Would you be comfortable with this?” Jamie asked expectantly.

Claire sat thinking, her visit would be a declaration to his family that they were dating. She could read the truth in his intense gaze. Was she ready for this? Her chest heaved, but she couldn’t draw in a complete breath.

“Jamie, I need to think, alone, for a bit.” She pulled on her boots, grabbed her coat, scarf and gloves.

Jamie stood helplessly watching as she opened the door. Claire turned, a small smile curving her lips. “It’ll be fine, I just need to clear my head.”

Claire walked the streets of Edinburgh at a swift pace, her thoughts flying over her life, from the death of her parents, the loss of Lamb, using the inheritance money for her education and the ongoing struggles to survive financially on her own. She knew she was a strong independent woman, but did she have to exist alone? Jamie was a family man, did she want a family with him, children? Wait, she was getting ahead of herself. People brought the men or women they were dating to visit family all of the time, that didn’t mean that they were going to be married. It would be a good chance to see what kind of man Jamie was around his family. True personalities always came out around friends and families. She needed to find out what kind of man she was quickly falling in love with. There, Claire admitted it to herself. She was falling deeply in love with James Fraser.

  
Claire peaked in her door to find Jamie seated on her sofa, a glass of whisky clutched in both his hands, elbows resting on his knees. He looked up at her, as she moved to sit beside him.

“I’m sorry Claire, I never should have asked. I have to go home, I have gifts for the bairns and the piece of jewelry my dad had me pick up for my mam.” Reaching out he took her hands, “It really is quite the party and it will be loud and boisterous.” He looked at her with troubled eyes. “Can I call you while I’m there? I’d like to wish you a Happy New Year.” 

“No, you can’t call me”, she looked at Jamie as he went to reply, but she continued before he could utter a word, “because I’ve decided that I will come with you.”

“You will? You really will come meet my family?” Jamie asked, eyes lighting up with excitement.

At Claire’s nod, a huge smile split Jamie’s face. She reached up and cupped his checks, “it’s time for me to discover life is more than knitting and work.”

“Yes, it is! It’s so much more Claire, let me show you.” They enfolded each other in a tight embrace.

  
Snuggled close to Claire in bed, Jamie was having a hard time quieting his mind. He knew it was Christmas night, but he felt like a child waiting to open his presents on Christmas morning. Except, he already held his precious gift in his arms, close to his heart. Jamie was under no illusions, he thought he had been in love before, but what he had felt earlier paled in comparison to his feelings for his Sassenach. He was deeply in love with Claire Beauchamp, and happy to be here.


End file.
